The Doctor's Daughter
by Ali Harkness
Summary: Ahna is the daughter of The Doctor and River Song. She's lost without her parents and being hunted by her father's enemies. But then she meets a man that will change her life: Captain Jack Harkness.
1. The girl who fell from the sky

**So this is something I thought I'd try, I've got a pretty good idea of where I want the storyline to go and I know there are a million Doctor's Daughter stories out there, so give this one a shot, I'll be updating soon! **

Falling. Why was I falling? Oh that's right, because I'm always falling. It seems like everywhere I go I fall, I fall and he catches me. But not this time. That's part of not being a little kid anymore, when you fall it's your own fault. The world is a cruel place and no one's coming to save you. He is the Doctor, and the Doctor is my father. Well, not anymore.

He was never what you'd call a normal dad, but then again I was never what you'd call a normal kid. I grew up in the highest security prison in the universe under the care of a woman I called Katia. She was kind to me and I liked her, but she also wasn't my mother. I had only realized when she was gone how much grief I'd given her. But she'd never given up on me no matter how many temper tantrums I threw about wanting parents that couldn't be there for me in the way parents should.

My parents are both time travelers. The Doctor of course is a Timelord, he travels through time and space in a time machine called the Tardis disguised as a blue telephone box saving people's lives like a man from a superhero comic. My mother was serving twelve consecutive life sentences for killing him, but that's a long a story. My dad would come and rescue us and take us on adventures in his box. I spent my entire childhood waiting for his visits, waiting for a chance to save the universe with him. They didn't come as often as I would have liked.

As I got older, the world seemed to get scarier. Katia died when I was eleven and with no one to look after me anymore, I'd started looking after myself. I had my mother's vortex manipulator meant for emergencies, but I all but stole it, going on my own adventures. I wasn't a normal kid, I didn't need adults to look after me. The world taught me more than my parents ever did and though I loved them, I came to see that they had no idea what they were doing when it came to me. Especially my mother who'd give me anything I wanted to keep me happy. That sounds good but when you think about it all it had taught me was she didn't know what to do with me. I had always been more of the parent with her, though I had inherited her recklessness and disregard for any and all rules. I missed her.

My mom was dead, I'd lost her. We always traveled on different times streams, all three of us did, so I wasn't sure if she was dead in my time or not. But it didn't matter, in my mind she was gone, therefore I couldn't see her again. She'd sacrificed herself to save my dad, the way I always knew she'd die. If my parents had done one thing right with me, it was showing me how much you could love another person. With my mom gone, I'd traveled with my dad for a while, something I'd never done. One psychopath per Tardis. But we'd needed each other. We dealt with grief in the same way, not dealing with it. But him and I alone was never a good idea, we were bad for each other. Maybe it was because we were so much alike. But then we'd found Clara and made a family and I Could almost forget the people in my life I had lost. Almost.

Timelord's live a long time, in fact, they don't die at all. They regenerate and when they regenerate, they become someone else. That was my last memory as I was falling, the blind regeneration energy in the Tardis, and then nothing. Like the floor had opened up under me and taken me away from the only two people I had left in the world. Well, one now. My dad was as dead as my mother. Whoever he'd become, it wasn't him anymore. And so I fell from the sky with no way to stop myself and no one to catch me. And the worst part was, I didn't care. What did I have left to live for, my family was dead. My mom, my dad, my grandparents, the woman who'd raised me. Now even the Tardis was abandoning me. I was just the girl who fell from the sky.


	2. Welcome to LA

**For anyone familiar with Torchwood, this takes place right after Miracle day. Enjoy!**

The first thing I was aware of was the feeling of eyes boring into me. I could hear a TV playing somewhere in the background and I was lying on something soft. I opened my eyes and sure enough there was a woman standing over me. She had dark green eyes that were full of questions and brown hair that reached her shoulders I could tell right away that she was human, but she wasn't a normal human. Her eyes had seen things that normal humans don't, pain and suffering and years of it at that. I could always tell those sort of things from looking at a persons eyes. My dad always told me that I could read a person better than the pages of a book. Dad. I felt a stab of pain, like someone had punched me in the gut. I pushed it away, I couldn't look weak, not now. I didn't know where I was and my first instinct was to be on the defensive. I sat up, weary of the woman watching my every move. My head was pounding, but I ignored the pain. I took in my surroundings, a bedroom, a small one so maybe I was in an apartment. No, the pictures of the ocean on the walls were too generic. A hotel. Though the shades were drawn over the windows, I could see sunlight streaming in. The TV in the corner had an attractive looking news lady on a beach, holding a microphone up to her face and smiling. Earth, twenty first century. Wasn't it always?

The woman held out a bottle of water and I took it. Why wasn't she saying anything? I waited expectantly, trying to watch her in the same way she was watching me. She finally broke eye contact, a smile on her lips.

"I was just making sure you were actually human." Welsh accent. But the sunny sky and sound of an air conditioner running told me I wasn't in Wales.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You fell out of the sky, humans don't typically do that." I hid my smile by taking a sip of water. It felt cool running down my throat, familiar at the very least. I could feel my brain starting to unfog as my strength returned. "I'm Gwen Cooper." Torchwood. Great, just what I need. A pack of alien hunters. When I didn't give her my name, she continued."Do you want to tell me what happened to you?" No, not really. As I was calculating my response, a man walked into the room holding a baby. He definitely didn't look like an alien hunter, more like a sports dad.

"Ah, she's awake. Thought you'd never wake up." He smiled at me, completely trusting that I was some teenager who needed to be looked after. I glanced at Gwen's finger and then to his, confirming my theory that they were married.

"This is my husband, Rhys," She introduced, though I could tell she was uncomfortable with him being there. She was the type of person who liked to have information and didn't like to wait for it. People like that didn't typically get along with me. The baby let out a loud whining sound, grabbing a fistful of her father's hair. I smiled, I couldn't resist babies.

"Hi."

"Rhys, could you give us a moment?" Like I thought, she didn't want him there.

"Oh, fine." I had a feeling this wasn't the first time he'd been excluded from his wife's work. "But I wouldn't be too long. You know Jack will want to talk to her." Captain Jack Harkness. I knew all about him, he was one of my father's companions and I'd made it my personal job as a child to find out as much about my father's life as possible. Being a child of the Tardis, that hadn't been too difficult. I had to do something while my parents left me behind in the giant spaceship to do God knows what on alien plants they deemed too dangerous for me. I really couldn't be here, it wasn't safe. When I was with my father, or my mother on Stormcage, I was safe from the people that hunted me. It was amazing the amount of enemies the daughter of the last living Timelord can summoned up just by existing and my mother's record wasn't exactly clear either.I had no protection here and Earth was a horrible place for me to be. Their technology was awful and there were little to no hiding places. My father may love this planet, but I didn't. They all seemed like children that needed to be taken care of. Couldn't they get themselves out of trouble once in a while?

I glanced at my wrist, my vortex manipulator was gone. And I could tell from the empty feeling my pocket that my sonic lipstick was too. Damn Torchwood robbers. There was no way I was going anywhere till I found my stuff. Gwen read the searching look in my eyes as I tried to discreetly comb the room.

"Your things aren't here, Jack has them." She didn't bother to explain who Jack was. My guess was she'd compared the vortex manipulator he wore to mine and was now assuming we had some sort of connection. "You want to talk?"

"No," I said bluntly. She leaned towards me, putting her head on the bed cover by my knee, her eyes softening.

"We can help you. You clearly have nowhere to go and aren't from here-"

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't need your help." The mothering wasn't going to work with me, I figured I'd get that out of the way. I wasn't some lost kid that had fallen from the sky. I hated being pitied. She raised her eyebrows at my comment.

"Alright, you understand basic interrogation tactics, that's impressive." There was the Torchwood warrior. She'd get right to the point now that I'd established I wasn't a wounded animal. "So I'll ask you again, who are you?"

"Was that baby yours?" I knew it would strike a nerve. She did a good job covering it up and acting like I hadn't spoken.

"Are you human? Are you an alien?"

"Maybe I am an alien," I said with fake thoughtfulness. "You wouldn't want a killer alien near your daughter, would you? It's pretty irresponsible." She was about to retaliate when the door opened again. A very handsome man wearing a world war two styled trench coat entered. He gave me a dazzling grin that was meant to set me at ease, but we both knew the formalities weren't going to last. The vortex manipulator had given me away.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He held out his hand but I didn't shake it. He pulled it away, studying me with icy blue eyes. I didn't let him read anything from my expression. Like I had with Gwen, I was going to let him know I wasn't a lost child as quickly as I could. I didn't have time for this, I had to get off this stupid planet.

"I reckon you're not from around these parts," he said in a flawless cowboy accent. Gwen stepped back so he could take her place, standing against the wall with her arms folded, eyes not leaving me. I smiled at him, I couldn't help it. These people were so predictable. "What's your name, kid?"

"Ahna."

"Well Ahna, you've got some fancy toys here." He reached into his pocket and dumped the vortex manipulator and my sonic lipstick onto the white hotel bed covers. "At first, I thought you must be a time agent, but then I thought no, she's too young and this-" he held up the lipstick. "This was what really caught my attention." He pressed the button and a red light shot out from it with a familiar whirring sound. He released it and it disappeared. Gwen hadn't moved, which actually surprised me. They trusted each other, I realized. And not just regular trust, trust that comes from years of nearly dying and saving each others lives. So I definitely couldn't turn them against each other. "Do you want to tell me where you came by these items."

"That would be telling," I said in a mock little girl voice. He smiled, nodding his head in respect.

"Alright, I'll cut you a deal. You tell me how and why you're here, and I may just let you leave." He wasn't letting me leave, not after he saw the lipstick. He knew it connected me to the Doctor.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I fell out of the sky and trust me, here definitely wasn't my first choice of a landing destination."

"A little young to be traveling through the vortex by yourself." No need to tell him I'd been doing it since I was eleven. "Where did you mean to go?"

"You know, it's really none of your business and are you always this nosy?" He didn't smile this time, impatience flickered in his expression.

"You don't want to play games, fine. We won't play games. Tell me where you're from." His voice should of scared me, but I knew it was only bark. I just smiled, leaning back and shaking my head. "You need this, don't you?" He asked, holding up the vortex manipulator. "Start answering my questions or I'll break it." The grin slipped from my face as he held my lipstick threateningly over the wrist strap. I had thought for a second I might actually like him. "Where are you from?" he repeated.

"The Tardis." That got his attention. Gwen's too, she leaned forward, frowning.

"How?" Jack asked. "Are you a companion?"

"You could say that."

"Then where's the Doctor?"

"I'm wondering the same thing. If you give me back my wrist strap, maybe I could go find him." It was technically true, I'd tapped it into the Tardis' single. But what would be the point of going there, he wouldn't remember me. When the Doctor regenerated, he remembered all of his past lives, the people he'd met, the things he'd done, but not me. I was his daughter, his blood. His memories of me would be erased. As if I'd never existed. I couldn't go back, my father was dead.

"Listen to me," I told Jack, looking at Gwen as well and hoping for my sympathy. "There are some really mean aliens who would like to get me, so you should probably let me go before they catch up." I looked fully at Gwen. "For the sake of your family, you don't want them to."

"What aliens?" Jack demanded.

"Ones you haven't heard of."

"Try me."

"The longer I stay here, the longer you're in danger, do you understand that? You may not be able to die, but your friends can." I genuinely wanted to make him understand that every second I was here put these people in danger. Though annoying, this woman didn't deserve and neither did her very normal looking husband and baby.

"Jack, maybe we should let her go," Gwen suggested quietly. At least she was as smart as she was pretty.

"No," Jack said, eyes not leaving me. "You're not going anywhere."

"What part about this do you not understand? I'm dangerous."

"So am I. So I suggest you tell me where to take you so you're no longer dangerous."

"I don't need a bodyguard."

"I was thinking more of a prison guard."

"You can't die, right?"

"Right?"

"Good." A loud bang went off and my hand shook with the impact. He'd underestimated my ability to realize the bulge in his coat and steal his gun. Traveling through time and space for years taught me to be an excellent pick pocket for when I needed to eat. Gwen jumped away from the wall as Jack's body fell to the ground. I grabbed my vortex manipulator and sonic lipstick.

"Do you want your kid safe or not?" I asked Gwen jumping off the bed while I secured my things in place. I stole the gun too because why not.

"Go." She moved out of my way, actually surprising me. I thought she'd put more than a fight than that, and I couldn't shoot her. Rhys appeared in the doorway and I moved past him before he could ask what was going on. The baby's eyes followed me as I exited the hotel room and I smiled quickly at her. It was extremely hot outside and the streets were crowded with people. I could tell by the palm trees and tourists that I was in LA. I needed to get some place where I could disappear into thin air without anyone seeing me and that was going to be a problem here. I wandered round the crowded sidewalks, trying to spot an alley or something. I could smell the ocean and tell by the lack of clothing on ninety percent of these people that I was near a beach. I stuck out like a sore thumb in my black sweatshirt in jeans. This was definitely not a good place for disappearing. But if I'd learned one thing from my dad it was never take out the alien tec around humans. But I also knew the longer I stuck around the more apt Jack was to finding me and I doubted I'd get away again.

I got a sicking feeling in my stomach that made me stop short. Through the crowds of people wearing colorful bathing suits and laughing at their companions, I spotted two creatures that weren't moving at all. People pasted them like they were invisible, even walked through them without noticing. But these things definitely weren't people. Their faces were gray and skeletal like. They wore suits and had long hand with claw type fingers on the ends. Silence. I turned and ran, but didn't get very far before my body collided with that of a mans.

"Watch where you're going, short stuff!" he shouted after me. I seemed to swimming up stream, practically shoving people out of my way as if running was going to do me any good. Suddenly Jack Harkness finding me didn't seem like such a bad idea. Fear makes you selfish. I didn't care if they were in danger anymore, I couldn't be alone with the monsters that had haunted my childhood. I reached for my vortex manipulator, not caring anymore who saw me. As my hand closed around it to program in coordinates, a clawed hand reached for me. I screamed and all the people around me turned to stare. Then they started screaming too. No! They couldn't hurt these people because of me! I saw blue static coming out of the creature's hand and felt a blast of pain from my shoulder all the way down my body through my toes before the world went black.

**Leave a review or follow/fav if you want more :)**


	3. The Silence

I could hear something dripping, the sound of footsteps echoing in a large room. I could feel a sharp pain in my left arm and my head was pounding again. I finally remembered how to open my eyes and saw that I was definitely not alone. I was in what looked like an old warehouse, typically badguy hideout, surrounded by silence. I found myself unable to concentrate on anything but their pitiless eyes looking down at me. The pain I felt in my arm was due to being bound to a chair by my wrists with rope. Maybe I could break out of it, my mother had taught me some things. Then I heard a hissing sound. I was surrounded by silence, I counted at least six of them. My stomach clenched in fear. I heard a low chuckling and the silence parted for their master. Madame Kovarian. She grinned, not at all fazed by the death glare I was giving her.

"You've been a very naughty girl, miss Song." Lights came on and they were so bright, I had to cover my face with my arms. I was in a white room and there was a pane of glass separating me from a crowd of spectators, like I was a fish in a fish bowl. I was lying on the floor, having no memory of how I'd gotten there. As my eyes adjusted to the blinding light, I got a good look at the people behind the glass. Men with guns and red uniforms and a woman standing in the middle of them. I stood up, feeling a pit of anger form in my stomach. Madame Kovarian. I should have been scared, but all I could feel was the building anger consuming my thoughts. She didn't seem at all fazed by the death glare I was giving her.

"What? No hello for your dear old mum?"

"You are not my mother," I said coolly, the in anger in my voice making each word precise. Kovarian smiled and the eye patch over her right eye made it look extremely creepy.

"Where is your mother, Ahna? You don't know, do you?" She knew that would get to me. I took a deep breath, knowing that if I lashed out, I'd be giving her exactly what she wanted.

"Down to business then. I want you to tell me where The Doctor is."

"I don't know and if I did I wouldn't tell you you psychotic bitch." I saw annoyance flash across her features. She looked at the silence next to her I saw blue light surrounded me before I felt pain It consumed my entire body until I couldn't think straight, all that existed was the pain. And someone was screaming. Was I screaming? Then the pain was gone as quickly as it had come. My black curls made a shield around my face as I gasped for air, my head drooped towards the ground.

"Let's try that again." She was right next to me now She moved a sweaty curl behind my ear so she could whisper into it. "Where's The Doctor.

"I told you I don't know!" I didn't like how shaky my voice was.

"Then take a guess." I looked at her through the blanket of my hair. She was grinning statistically. I spit in her face. Her hand collided with mine and my head shot to the left. She raised her hand, stepping out of the way of the Silence second bolt of electricity. The came back, but this time I felt my consciousness start to slowly drift away. It was becoming dark, there were spots in front of my vision. Then I heard a man's voice.

"Stop! Get off her!" There was noise all around me and I tried desperately to keep from falling into the darkness.

"I told you not to intervene!" Kovrain shouted.

"I told _you_ she wasn't to be harmed!" The man's voice was furious, terrifying. It reminded me of my dad. I opened my eyes and watched the shape of a man untie my hands, then he put an arm around my back and the other under my knees and lift me into their arms. I was pushing back against the darkness, trying to stay conscious. I shivered when I heard Kovrain's voice, close to my ear.

"I took you out of that box, I can put you back," she hissed.

"Try it," said the man who had saved me, the one who was holding me. "I dare you." And then I lost the fight as the darkness took over.

Sore. My body ached all over. I tired to think, I tried to remember. _Madame Kovarian. _My eyes shot open. I was a dimly lit room. There was a small TV and a single window the shades drawn. It was a hotel room and a cheap one at that. I was lying in a bed with a dirty looking white comforter over me. When I sat up, it felt like someone had hit me in the head. It was pounding so bad that it forced my eyes closed as my hand shot to the burning area.

"Easy." There was a hand on my shoulder, the man who had saved me. I finally got a good look at him. He had dirty blond hair and looked like he was in his late thirties. He was wearing a black suit and tie and he had what I liked to call 'Timelord eyes.' I'd only ever seen those eyes on one other person before.  
"You're the Master," I breathed. It all seemed to make sense now, but at the same time, it didn't. He nodded, sitting back in his chair and studying me.

"Hello."

"How are you-"

"Would you like me to tell you a bedtime story or do you want to get out of here?" I stared at him. Nothing seemed to make sense. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips. "You're safe, Kovarian and those dreadful creatures are gone. She's not very pleased with me however, so we should probably do this quick."

"Do what?" This headache was making it very difficult to think. How could he be here, my dad told me he disappeared into the time war and that was sealed. Though lately there had been a few holes, the cracks in the wall, whispers of people who should have been dead a long time ago. _I took you of that box, I can put you back in. _What had she meant by that?

"Get you back to the dashing captain of course," He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world that the man I'd grown up thinking of as the ultimate bad guy was saving me.

"What if I don't want to go back to him?" I asked, rubbing my temple.

"Well if you'd like to stay..." He smirked.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." I threw the covers off me and staggered a little as I stood. He caught my arm, steadying me. "Why are you helping me?"

"I owed your dad a favor. We actually left each other on a pretty good foot, I thought. Me saving his life and all."

"So why are you working for Kovarian then?"

"I'm not. But it seems I owe her favor as well. Favors are tiring things, I don't suggest you get yourself involved in them."

"She's keeping you prisoner," I realized. "She's going to find you again, you can't hide here."

"There's lots of things you don't understand, little girl. His voice was cold. "Now hurry up, we only have a small window of time." He put something in my hands, my vortex manipulator.

"What will she do to you when she finds out what you did?" He rolled his eyes.

"So much like your father. Just go, I can take care of myself."

"I'll come back for you then."

"Now why would you go and do a thing like that? I'm the bad guy, remember? I'm not worth saving."

"I don't believe that and I don't believe you believe it either, you wouldn't be doing this if you did." He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, whatever you want." He pressed a button. "Goodbye Lily Song. I'll be seeing you soon." The world spun out of control as I flew through time and space and then crashed onto a kitchen floor. I heard a baby start crying and a man shouted in surprise.

"Oi! Jack, that kid is back!" Someone extended a hand to me and I groaned when I saw silver buttons on a blue jacket cuff.

"You gonna make a habit of this, kid?" asked an amused American accent. I took the hand with a great deal of reluctance.

"Maybe next time you'll catch me."


	4. Friends

**I had completely forgotten about this story! I found it while I was going through my computer. If anyone's still reading this, leave a review and let me know so I know to write more if you like it ;)  
**

Captain Jack Harkness, if he was still allowed to call himself a captain, was pacing in front of me. I'd told him everything because I hadn't had much of a choice. I couldn't play the innocent girl game anymore, not that I'd been trying to before. And by everything, I mean I told him everything except the doctor's daughter part. He wouldn't believe me anyway.

"So you're telling me that this woman from your past which you won't tell me about, has brought the Master back from the dead?"

"Is there an echo in here?" I asked. I didn't have time for this. I needed to get to people I trusted, people who could help me. But Jack wasn't going to let me go. That's the bad thing about doing things instinctively, things like shooting a person. If you ever encounter them again, you're not high on their friend list.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I told you. I was a companion of the doctor's."  
"I don't believe you."

"That sounds like a personal problem." He smiled, something I had learned during my short time with him was never good.

"You're fighting back, which means you're scared and hiding something." It was my turn to smile. "If you were just a companion of the Doctor's as you claim to be, the Master wouldn't have let you go."  
"And how do you know that? Are all the Doctor's companions the same?" He continued as if I hadn't spoken.

"If you were a companion of the Doctor, the Master would have kept you as leverage. The fact that he didn't means the Doctor wouldn't come for you." I tried to hide how much that stung.

"Maybe he didn't know who I was."

"Then he still wouldn't have let you go because you might have been important, which I think you are. But you're no friend of the Doctor's. And you're no friend of mine." I made a pouty face.

"Why? Because you underestimated me? Because I outwitted you? Did I bruise your ego, Captain?" Making him angry probably wasn't the best idea, but I couldn't help it. I didn't like how he thought he knew everything. And I didn't like that he was right about me. I couldn't hide my secrets from him for long. He lied as much as I did and liars know the hearts of other lairs.

"What should I do with you?" He asked, shaking his head.

"You could let me go," I suggested. "I won't come back, I promise."  
"Wasn't that what you planned to do before? And yet here you are."

"That wasn't my choice." I glanced at the door. Someone was listening at it and I had a pretty good idea who. "Do you think I'm too dangerous for your friends?" He followed my gaze.

"This has nothing to do with them."

"It's their house, it kinda does."

"Listen to me." His voice had lost any filter he'd been struggling to maintain. "I want to know you are, why you're here and what you want and I want to know now." This man as not letting it go. Well, he asked for it. If I couldn't get away from him, I'd just have to bring him with me.

"Fine. You want to know who I am? Let me show you." I reached for his wrist where he'd fastened my vortex manipulator above his. He pulled it away sharply.

" I don't think so."

"Then I'm not telling you anything because we'll be dead before tea time if I stay on this planet." He raised his eyebrows. "I swear, I'll tell you everything if you just let me go. I'm trying to get to my friends, they can help us. The technology in this time period makes me too easy to detect."

"How?"

"I'm not answering any of your questions until you let me leave. You can come, I don't care. You have your vortex manipulator to take you back." He stared at me for a second, then wordlessly held out his arm. I was annoyed that I had to punch in the coordinates with it on his wrist considering it belonged to ME but I knew how lucky I was to get this far. I felt space and time whirling around me in a familiar tugging feeling that felt like my body was being spread in five thousand directs. It wasn't at all pleasant, but I was so use to it that I didn't even stagger when I hit the ground of my new location. Neither did Jack. He took in our new surroundings with eyes that had mastered thinking quickly. He assessed the situation in seconds, staring at the tall buildings around us.

"I"ve been here before," he said, seeming to be lost in a flood of memories. "London, I'd say the 1890's. Heart of the victorian era, I thought you said you wanted to get off this planet?" I smiled.

"Maybe I should have been more specific. I wanted to get off the planet in that specific time frame. The time of google and iphones and gps tracking devices." I started walking, knowing he'd follow. It was nighttime and snow littered the streets. I'd picked a time where my friends would know me at my current age. That was the thing with time travelers. I'd met them in my past and my future. Never in that order though. I'd spent a great deal of time in Victorian London. It was one of earth's most beautiful times. Even i the street were laid in suspicious liquid that smelled like urine. The clothes were nice and so was the company. The Victorians had politeness that humankind had long since lost.

"What do you mean by gps tracking devices?" Jack asked, matching my speed. "How did they find you? You strike me as a girl who knows how to be discrete." I smiled.

"They always find me. You can find pretty much anyone in your decade. With all those cameras everywhere, it's a wonder anything stays hidden." I stepped over a pile of wood lying in the middle of the road, I must have been very late because the streets were deserted. Jack grabbed my arm and spun me around. Did he not understand the words being hunted, need to hide?

"I think it's time you start answering some of my questions."

"Fine. I'll answer one, then we start walking again." It worked.

"Deal. Who are you?"

"It's complicated."

"That's not answer."

"You won't believe me."

"Try me." I sighed. I wished I had the sonic lipstick in his pocket. It may not have done much in this situation, but I wanted to twirl it around in fingers like that was some type of comfort.

"My mother's name was Professor River Song. She was the daughter of one of the Doctor's companions, Amy Pond. she was conceived on the Tardis, which gave her Timelord DNA. That's why the Silence are after me. The woman who runs them, or owns them, whatever, she's obsessed with Timelords. She's like a mad scientist and she huntined my mother he entire life and now she's hunting me. I travel with the Doctor on and off through my life. He and my mother were good friends. I've never had a real home, I've nevered in specific time. I don't even have a home planet. I'm just trying to get away from these people, I don't know how they brought the Master back to life and I don't care. You want to make it you problem, you do that, but I can't help you. Now will you let go of my arm, I'm losing circulation." He dropped it.

"Where's your mother now?" Out of all of that, that was his first question? Of course it was. He assumed she was with the Doctor. And he always wanted to find the Doctor.

"Dead,"I said flately. "Along with everyone else I've ever known except for the people we're going to see now." I started walking again and he fell into stride next to me. "You should go back." To my surprise, he actually smiled.

"You are the most fascinating thing I've seen in a long time Ahna-"  
"Song."

"Ahna Song. I think I'll stick around for a little while." I hide the fact that I was starting to like him. Maybe I'd always liked him. But just because he was immortal didn't mean he should be following me. Immortality couldn't save him from the parts of my story I'd excluded. The real reason I was being hunted. We'd reached the old Victorian house that seemed to sit apart from the others. It was definitely the biggest. I walked up the front stairs and rung the doorbell. It took a considerable amount of time for it to be answered, considering the late hour. When the door finally did swing open, I had to look down to see who it was. An alien the size of a ten year old in a suit was glaring up at me. His head was shaped like a pato's and his eyes were narrowed in a permanent look of disgust.

"Hello Strax," I said cheerfully. Jack startled, his hand landing on the hilt of the stupid pistol he'd been carrying around with him.

"That's a Sontaran." Strax looked up at him, unfazed.

"Very clever observation, human. Mrs. Song, the mistress will not be pleased with you showing up at this late hour announced. I thought you may be another blasted beggar come to ask for charity."

"Nope, not a beggar," I said. "But I am asking for charity. And it's a bit of an emergency." He stood aside to let us enter, glaring wearily at Jack who followed me in, his hand still on his pistol, eyes fixed on Strax. I knew my way through the house, so I didn't ask for directions. The sitting room was already occupied by two figures. One was sitting with her back to the door in an armchair by the fire and the other was facing me. Jenny Flint had one of the kindest faces I'd ever seen. I could tell if a person was good or bad just by looking at their face. Eyes told stories. And Jenny was definitely good. She moved forward to hug me without questioning why I was in her house or the man I'd brought with me.

"Ahna, you're freezing cold," she scolded. "Come and stand by the fire and tell us what's happened."

"Yes, do tell us." The voice had come from the second occupant of the room. She turned towards me, her face illuminated only by the fire. She wore the usual black veil over her face, but it was still clearly defined. The green scales and reptile head didn't alarm me, but Jack took a step back towards the door. Vastra's eyes landed on him.

"Captain Jack Harkness," she said calmly, as if staring down a stray dog in the street. "I have wanted to meet you for some time."

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage," Jack said, his hand still over his pistol. He'd recovered from his shock quickly and stepped further into the room. "You are?" Vastra blinked once and turned back to me.

"What's happened?"

"They found me again," I said, trying to keep my voice level. There was no need to get emotional. But something about being with people I knew made me want to start sobbing. Maybe it was because I knew I wasn't alone anymore. "And she's got some new weapons this time."

"What weapons?" Vastra's face conveyed no emotion, but I could tell she was nervous. She knew I wouldn't come here unless it was completely necessary.

"She's brought the Master back to life." Everyone in the room tensed. "I don't know how she's done it, but I saw him, I talked to him." Her reptilian eyes turned back to Jack who was looking at me with his arms crossed.

"Where's the Doctor?" She would have said father, but she'd quickly caught onto the fact that her guest hadn't been told who I really was. She would have greatly disproved if he had.

"I don't know."

"Typical," Jenny muttered under her breath. "He's always running off, forgetting about you-"

"He never forget," I said sharply. "He... We… He's regenerated. He's not him anymore, wherever he is. We can't count on him anymore. He probably barely remembers we exist."

"Clara is with him?" Vastra questioned, seemingly oblivious to my pain. I nodded. "But you are not?"

"No."

"Why not?" I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling to somehow use gravity to stop the flow of tears from escaping.

"Because he's dead. The Doctor I knew, the Doctor that knew me is as dead as my mother. He can't help us." Vastra turned to Jack.

"What is your role in this?"

"I'm not sure yet," he said, still staring at me.

"Well, you'd better make a decision, Captain Harkness." Jenny rested her hand on the arm of Vastra's chair. "Because this company is prepared to fight to protect this girl from whatever is out there with our lives. Are you?" Jack hesitated for only a second.

"Yes."


	5. The second escape

I was woken up by a chiming bell somewhere in the distance and the sound of horse hooves. I hadn't spent much time in Vastra and Jenny's house, I didn't spend long periods of time in any certain place. Being still made me nervous, it made me vulnerable. It had always been better to travel from place to place, from time to time. It was the only way to keep me safe. My mother had been in prison for most of my life, so most of the traveling I'd done I'd done alone. I'd never truly been a child. I'd stayed with my grandparents on Earth when I was very young, I'd spend short periods of time on the Tardis with my father. I never stayed with him too long. I was more a visitor than his daughter.

Vastra and Jenny's home in Victorian London was my main way station. I needed safe places to sleep, after all. I had other friends throughout the galaxy, but my parents didn't approve of most of them. I only came to Victorian London when I really needed something. I loved Jenny, but I hated to be coddled. And Vastra had put up with me far more than she should have over the years, but I got along with her about as well as I got along with my mother. Which was hardly at all. My dad and I had always been friends. But we'd been just that, friends. He never wanted to do the dirty work, the discipline, the taking care of me. He was for the fun stuff, for the adventures and the sweets and the midnight visits to planetary rings. The discipline had fallen on my grandparents and my mother, when she was around, which had been hardly ever. I was having trouble switching tenses.

My parents are dead. Those were the words ringing in my head when I woke up to the sounds of London before electricity. My parents are dead. My grandparents are dead. And I'm alone. I knew I couldn't stay here. Without my dad to protect me, there was nowhere in the universe I could stay. All I was doing was endangering the small group of people I had left. Vastra would try to help me, but I wouldn't risk her life, or those of her loved ones. I would take what I needed from the house and leave.

I was silent as I walked down the corridor towards Vastra's room. I could hear voices in the parlor downstairs. Vastra's and Jenny's. I wonder where Jack was, it made me nervous to not know his location. But I didn't have much time. Naturally Vastra's door was locked and if I'd had my lipstick, I could have opened it. But it was still in Jack's pocket. I'd have to steal that back before I left too. And I needed my vortex manipulator. But first the room. A sonic wasn't the only way to unlock a door.

I found my way into the bathroom, taking off my shoes so I could walk silently on the tile. Walking silently was very hard in an old Victorian mansion that creaked and groaned like a dinosaur was walking on it. I found what I was looking for in the bathroom draw under a smudged mirror, one of Jenny's hairpins. Holding my sneakers in one hand and the hairpin in the other, I walked as quietly as I could back to Vastra's door. The hallway was still clear. I put the hairpin in the locked and wiggled it till I heard a click. Old doors were easy to pick. They didn't have coded pins or laser shorts that fired at you when you put in the wrong password. The door creaked loudly as I opened it too quickly.

"Shh!" I told it sharply. I shut the door behind me in case someone happened to walk by. Vastra's room was dark, and it took me a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. I had to step over mountains of boxes overflowing with papers and artifacts. I wanted to stop and look at them, but I resisted the urge. I needed to get in and out of the room as quickly as possible. I spotted what I wanted on the wooden table by the bed. It was a silver box with a snake symbol carved into it. Inside the box was a piece of paper. I remember when my father had given it to Vastra. He told her that the paper contained the coordinates to the Church of the Silence. From what I understood about it, as usual I'd been listening in a conversation I shouldn't have been hearing, this church created the silence and Madame Kovarian worked for them. Or she had before she defeated with group of silence loyal to her. If anyone could stop her, it would be this church. But first I had to know where it was.

When I took the piece of paper out of the case, it was blank. There were no words on it, no coordinates, nothing. My heart dropped. Finding this church was the only thing I could think of stop Kovarian and the Master. If she came from them, they could help me bring her down. And this paper was the only way I could find them. I knew nothing about this church or how they worked. Only that my father had told Vastra that if there was ever a time he wasn't there to protect me, that she should go to this church and talk to a woman named Tasha Lem. My father had said that Tasha knew something about my mom that he'd never told me. And that it was important when he was gone, that I should know it.

I'd considered asking Vastra for the box, but my instincts told me she wouldn't have it to me. She wouldn't want me jumping around the galaxy after a church and a woman she knew nothing about. Vastra liked to be in control. And when I couldn't get what I wanted by asking nicely, I stole it. I'd inherited that trait from my mother. But I couldn't steal something that wasn't working. I turned the paper over and then shook it, like that would somehow make it reveal it's secrets.

"Damn it!" I said a little too loud. I glanced anxiously at the door. Coordinates or not, I still had to leave. I folded up the paper and put in the back pocket of my jeans. Luckily it had been late when I'd been walking through the city wearing these clothes. I slipped out of Vastra's room unnoticed re locking the door behind me and slipping the hair pin in my hair. I wondered why Vastra had left the box just lying around like that. I would have thought it would be harder to find. But I quickly moved on when I realized what else I had to steal. I shut the door as quietly as I could and then turned around and walked into something solid. Jack grinned down at me like he'd just made a scientific discovery.

"Shoes in one hand and a hairpin in the door. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were performing a break in."  
"Will you keep your voice down?"

"Will you tell me what you stole?"

"No."

"Then I'll just have to go tell lizard face downstairs-" I caught his arm as he was turning around.

"I'll tell you if you give me back my stuff."

"Planning on leaving again?" He frowned in confusion. "I thought the point of coming here was so these people could help you." His eyes sparked with recognition. "Oh, the point of coming here was to steal." He laughed. "Just when I thought you weren't heartless."

"You think I'm heartless?" I copied his playful smile.

"Killing me, tricking people who care about you into offering you help so you can steal from them, seems pretty heartless to me."

"Give me my stuff."

"Not until you tell me why you need it." He was blocking my path to the stairs and there was no way I could move around him take the stuff no matter how well my mother had trained me. If I could, I'd steal his gun too, I needed one. I realized there was no way out of this but to do what he wanted. And if I told him where I was going, he'd have to come with me. When I could figure out how to decode where I was going, that was.

"I'm trying to find people who can help me take out Kovarian and the Master," I told him. "They're called the church and I don't know anymore about them than that. Madame Vastra had their coordinates written on a piece of paper my father gave her, that's what I stole. But I need my stuff back to get there, so give it."

"Why not just ask the lizard to help you instead of stealing from her?"

"She's not a lizard, she's a Silurian. And because no one else needs to be involved in my problems." There were footsteps on the stairs. "You said last night you would protect me. So give me my vortex manipulator so I can protect myself." I was practically begging him now.

"Yes, I did say I would protect you," he said, quickly enough so the person coming up the stairs wouldn't hear. "And by protect I meant follow until I find out exactly who you are and if you pose any danger to my people. Do you think I'm stupid, Ahna Song? I've seen a lot of things in my time. ANd you are not just the Doctor's companion."

"Whatever, you can come, now let me punch in coordinates." He held out his wrist and I punched in coordinates to the first hiding spot I could think of just as Jenny's bun was appearing over the top of the stairs. Time and space buzzed past me, threatening to swallow me whole and suck all the life out of my lungs. And just when I thought it would, my body landed. I landed on my feet with ease and so did Jack. We were both used to messy time travel.

"Where the hell are we?" Jack asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Still in London, but it's 1988. You lived through it, remember?" He glanced around at the dirty alley we'd landed in. There were hippie posters hung loosely on the crumbling walls and the sounds of beeping cars from the street.

"This is where the mysterious church is?"

"Not exactly." I started walking, knowing he'dlo follow. "This is a hiding place. I stole the paper, but there's nothing written on it." I pulled it out of my pocket and showed him. We joined the cluster of people on the sidewalks walking to work. Small cars were beeping and double decker buses lined the streets. The motorcycles made obnoxious noises as boys in leather jackets squealed their engines as they passed.

"Sure you stole the right piece of paper?" Jack asked.

"Pretty sure. But it's from the Doctor, so there's probably some clever way to make the number show up."

"Where are we going?" he demanded. Jack liked to be in control to. He didn't like following me through streets he was unfamiliar with, he didn't like having to rely on anyone else.

"To a video store. I've got a friend there that might be able to help us."

"Do you think things through or do you just do things as you go?" he asked, catching up to me.

"I think them through, I just do it quickly," I grinned. "It's just down this street, hurry up. Can't stay in one place for long." The door dinged as I opened it. The store was small and packed with far too many movies for the inclosed space. It smelt like must and day old milk. A man stood sat behind the counter. He was watching a tiny tv screen that was playing an old black and white movie. He was watching it intently while shoving his hand into a bag of chips methodically. His stomach took up most of the area behind the desk and his bright red hair stood out under the single fluorescent light that glowed green directly above his head.

"Hey Barney." He jumped, obviously not hearing the ding of the door. When he saw it was me, he quickly started shoving movies and chip crumbs off the counter onto the already stained carpet.

"Bloody hell!" he explained. "You again!" I grinned.

"You know how much I like dropping into see you Barney."

"Yes, and without phoning!" he glanced at Jack. "She's a right troublemaker, this one. Got me into some serious trouble with the London authority last year, she did."

"I'm not surprised," Jack said dully.

"As much as I want to catch up about your great escape from a jail cell, Barn, I actually need something this time."

"Yeah, you always need something, don't ya? Well? Hand it over!" I handed him the paper, stifling my laughter. Barney was one of many people's lives I'd intruded on by accident. It was hard not to include others in your adventures when you time traveled. Sometimes those adventures involved getting a person stuck on the arms of Big Ben. Barney stared at the paper.

"What? You want me to write you a love note?"he asked. Jack snorted.

"No, I want you to figure out how to make the message appear." Barney turned the paper over, staring at the empty white.

"There ain't nothing here!"

"Yes, that's the problem, well done. Now fix it."

"What will you give me?" I leaned across the counter, smiling cutely at him.

"Let me put it this way. If you don't decode my message, I'll transport you to the Queen's dressing chambers. London authorities don't chop people's heads off anymore, but I'm sure they'd make an acception for you." Barney bit his bottom lip.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. I'll be back an hour." I left before he couldn't complain anymore. Jack was right on my heels.

"He seemed nice."

"Good thing I'm not. I'm hungry, let's go find a dinner so we can play twenty questions again." Jack grinned. Maybe I was growing on him.

**Leave a review, they give me life :D**


End file.
